A load control system may include one or more electrical loads that a user may wish to control via a single load control device. These electrical loads may include, for example, lighting loads, HVAC units, motorized window treatment or projection screens, humidity control units, audio systems or amplifiers, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and/or the like. The electrical loads may have advanced features. For example, a lighting load may be controlled to emit light of varying intensities and/or colors in response to a user command. The amount of power delivered to the electrical loads may be adjusted to an absolute level or by a relative amount. Multiple electrical loads may be manipulated such that one or more presets or scenes (e.g., combinations of particular lighting conditions, temperature settings, speaker volume, and/or the like) may be created, and a user may desire the ability to browse through the presets or scenes, and activate one that fits a particular occasion. With a traditional load control device such as a mechanical toggle switch, a user will not able to perform any of the aforementioned functions, let alone performing multiple of them through one device.
The insufficiencies of traditional load control devices arise at least in part from the actuation mechanism utilized in those devices. More specifically, traditional load control devices are typically only capable of responding to simple user actions such as moving a lever or pushing a button. As such, the number and/or types of control that may be applied through a load control device is limited. To meet the demand of advanced electrical loads, there is a need to employ alternative user interface technologies such as those capable of detecting human gestures and translating the gestures into control data (e.g., control signals) for controlling the electrical loads. These technologies may expand the capacity of a load control device, while at the same time enhancing its usability and aesthetic appeal, for example.
A traditional load control device may also lack the capacity to provide visual feedback to a user about the operation of the load control device and/or the electrical loads controlled by the load control devices. Such capacity is an important aspect of user experience in an advanced load control system where a user may be able to manipulate multiple operating parameters of an electrical load or to control multiple electrical loads via a single control device. Provision of feedback in those environments can keep the user informed about the state and/or mode of the control device and electrical loads, and may help the user navigate through the various functionalities of the control device.